The Dream Walker
by Aurorazilla
Summary: Being a Dream Walker isn't easy - especially when the person's dream you're in doesn't even know you exist. Something like this has never happened before, so why is it now? Why do her parents keep mentioning some curse? Follow Santana and Brittany in a world of dreams and nightmares, where everything is never as it seems...
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm a terrible person for making ANOTHER story but I just had this one in mind for - literally - months and I _needed_ to write it.**

**It's sort of inspired by Beautiful Creatures, but it's different.**

**So I'm sorry. I'll continue the other stories.**

**IN THE MEANTIME please R&R and tell me if I should continue with this story *I probably will anyway because tbh this is my favorite story I've written so far***

* * *

I'm not exactly your average sixteen year old. I know, that sounds corny as hell, but hear me out.

My name is Santana Lopez, and I am a Dream Walker.

Yeah, I told you I wasn't average, didn't I?

Dream Walkers are people who can wander into the dreams of those they met. How, you ask? Well, it's easy – once you get the hang of it. You just think of that person right before you fall asleep, and your dreams will combine. However, they'll have complete control of the dream, so anything can happen, really.

But here's the catch. We walk into people's dreams, but we can also walk into their nightmares. The nightmares can be just as real for us as they are for them, and with us there, the nightmares _will be _more realistic.

Another catch: wherever we are, whatever we're doing, we can be pulled into someone's dream if they call for us. It gets annoying as hell. Luckily, we can pull the "oh I have narcolepsy" excuse, but that excuse can only be used so many times without any medical evidence, right? Especially when the person who keeps calling you to their dreams is on the other side of the goddamn U.S.

So that brings me to my 'situation'.

You see, as I said, we can only go into the dreams of those we've met, and they can call us to their dreams whenever they want. But my issue is... the person who keeps calling me doesn't know me. She doesn't know my name, where I live, or what I am. Hell, she doesn't even know that I'm real.

But almost every time she sleeps, she subconsciously calls out to me. I don't understand what the hell keeps happening or how, but I keep getting pulled into her dreams.

And they're always happy. They're somewhere peaceful, like the woods, a small clearing, a meadow, etc.

So, naturally, living on the other side of the United States is a big problem for this situation. She falls asleep in school a _lot_. So she'll just be in first period and I'll be in like third doing some sort of Algebraic equation when suddenly _bam!_ I'm in a meadow beside the girl.

It's frustrating!

When I told my papi about it, he turned pale – which isn't good since we're Latino and ethnic people shouldn't turn _that_ pale – and said we'd move to wherever the girl was.

People sometimes have dreams about the areas they live in, so I pieced together some clues and found out she lived in Ohio. She mentioned some place called "McKinley High" at one point, so we'll move to whatever town that's in.

Yeah, she talks to me a lot. She seems rather fond of me, actually.

But enough of that. Now that you're all caught up with what I am and what the hell is going on in my life so far, it's time to begin the _real_ story.

* * *

"So, who's this mystery girl we hear so much about?" Quinn teased from the seat beside me.

We were on an airplane, on our way to Lima, Ohio. Chasing some random girl I don't even know. Nothing out of the ordinary here.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "All I know is that we've never met, but somehow she keeps calling me into her dreams."

"How romantic." The blonde cackled.

Quinn is my best friend and step sister. Ugh.

"Shut up!" I whined. "It's not like that! Besides, I don't even know if she plays for my team..."

I turned to look out my window. The night sky passed by slowly, and I let my mind wander.

"Aw, it'll be okay, S." Quinn patted my back. "I'm sure this'll all go alright."

"I hope s-" I cut off and everything goes black.

* * *

_Suddenly I'm not on the airplane anymore. I'm in the woods and it's pitch black, the only light being provided is from the bright moon, which is casting an eerie pale glow over the fog that settled itself around me._

_ It's so quiet, it's loud. You know that silence when your ears and mind just ring loudly? That's all I could hear._

_ Where's the girl? Usually I'd see her by now-oh, there she is._

_ Her tall body collides with mine and knocks me to the cold, damp ground._

_ She was running, and she's breathing heavily._

_ "Are you okay?" I ask._

_ She looks like she's just seen a ghost; her eyes are wide and full of terror._

_ "W-We have t-to r-run!" She exclaims._

_ "What-" I begin but she grabs my hand, yanks me up beside her, and pulls me along with her, running at top speed._

_ Even though I'm in rather good shape, it takes me a while to be able to run next to her without staggering._

_ "What's going on?" I ask._

_ I'm answered by a loud snarl behind us and a warm breath on my neck. My body wants to freeze and run all at once, so I hesitate for a second, then suddenly burst forward with a surge of adrenaline._

_ "What the fuck!?" I yell, hopping over the fallen branch of a tree._

_ We run towards the moon, its dim light guiding us through the thick forest._

_ Branches and thorns whip at our skin, but we keep going. It's chilly, but we're sweating._

_ From her tight grip on my left hand, I feel slight tingles._

_ I look to the corner of my left eye and focus on her. She's gorgeous in the moonlight. Her pale skin seems to glow, and her golden hair is like quiet sunshine whispering through the darkness. Even though it's nearly pitch black, I can tell her eyes are a brilliantly bright shade of blue. Her muscular legs are straining with the effort to keep her standing and running, but she maintains an all-in-all even pace._

_ Behind us, we hear stomping and another warm breath tickles our spines. Terror is beginning to takeover us. Soon we won't be able to move, our fight or flight response will completely freeze just like us. We'll become statues._

_ Suddenly, the gorgeous girl is ripped from my grip as she falls to the ground._

_ The steps are right on us, now, and the growling is louder than ever._

_ A sudden urge to protect the blonde takes over me and I turn to face the beast._

_ I am met with a large, looming shadow. Its red eyes pierce my very soul with such horror I am instantly frozen in place. I shake violently, and the girl's hand, still firmly grasped within my own, begins to shake, too._

_ "You have to wake up!" I order the girl._

_ "I can't!" She wails._

_ "Wake up!"  
"I don't want to leave you!"_

_ "You won't, I'll be fine. I promise! Just please, _wake up_!"_

* * *

As quickly as it had appeared, the forest is torn away from my sight and I rip open my eyes with a loud gasp.

"San! Are you okay? My god I thought I lost you! You were sweating and panting and fucking hell, San, you scared the shit out of me!" Quinn gasps.

"S-Sorry," I stammer, still trying to catch my breath.

"What happened?" She asks.

"A-A nightmare, but..."

"But...?"

"It was... so... _real_." I all but whisper.

"Everything's gonna be alright. It was probably just a regular ole night terror." Quinn assures me.

"Yeah," I nod.

"Let's just get some sleep," Quinn yawned.

I sigh and shut my eyes.

* * *

_**Brittany's POV**_

I snap my eyes open with a gasp and I sit up.

Lord Tubbington watches me as I catch my breath from the too-real-dream.

"W-What _was_ that?" I whisper to myself.

The girl from my dreams was there again; as usual. I wonder who she was. Maybe I should ask her name next time.

I look over at my clock and see it's about three o'clock in the morning. I groan and lay back down on my side, pulling Lord Tubbington against me so we could cuddle. My heart was still beating frantically in my chest, and my lungs hurt as if I'd just run a marathon.

Just as I drift off into sleep again, I think of the girl.

_Who is she?_

* * *

I look at the mirror again. This is like the fifth time I've made sure I looked perfect.

I'm not exactly popular at school, but I still try to look my best. Actually, to be quite honest, I was one of the least popular.

People call me a freak and an idiot, and I'm in Glee Club, so all-in-all I'm one of the losers.

I hear a car honk outside and skip out the door with a "bye mom!" and practically run to Rachel's Prius.

"Mornin' Rach!" I greet cheerfully.

"Morning, Brittany." She sends me a smile before pulling the car away from my house.

We spend the rest of the ride to school in silence. We walk side by side to our lockers – which are next to each other – then to homeroom.

This is gonna be a long day.

As usual, I'm falling asleep in Geometry. I can't help it! It's all so _boring_!

Just as I'm about to pass out, someone clears their throat, catching my attention immediately.

They sounded new, like they had never been here before, judging by the slight shakiness in their voice.

"Hi, I'm new here. My name is Santana Lopez." An all-to-familiar voice states from the doorway.

I look up and freeze instantly.

It's her. The girl from my dreams.

She's real.

* * *

**So waddaya think pretty good huh? Huh? I'm sorry I forgot I can't hear you over a computer.  
So you should review!  
**

**Tell me what you think about it so far~**

**I'll try to update regularly~**

**Much love xoxo goodbye dearies :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**_THANK YOU evilDD34 for pointing out my error with Quinn!  
I fixed it!_**

**_Seriously you deserve a cookie xD_**

**_My bad you guys I'm sure that was confusing as hell sooooo I replaced Quinn with Rachel and yeah my bad!_**

* * *

_She's real!_ My mind screams at me.

She's standing there, in all her beauty. She's exactly like in my dreams – tan skin, long black hair, visible muscles no matter what she wears... she's flawless. And she's real.

"Ah, yes, Miss Lopez, I was expecting you. Please, take a seat beside Brittany over there." The teacher greeted formally. I don't remember his name. I always say 'mister sir' or 'mister face'.

Wait.

Sit next to me?

_Me_?

She's going to sit next to me.

Oh my god.

"Umm who's Brittany?" She asked.

He pointed towards me and her eyes seemed to widen for a moment. She recognizes me. _She recognizes me!_

We all sit at tables so we can work in partners easier.

Next thing I know, she's sitting next to me. She's real.

"You're real," I whisper.

The class giggles, because the room was so silent they could hear me.

I blush deeply and flinch, looking down at my lap as they start murmuring 'freak' and 'weirdo'. A lump rises in my throat and it's so painful I clench my eyes shut to prevent the pain.

"Shut your mouths!" That familiar voice snarls. "Don't laugh at her."

The class is silent once more and Mr Face continues with the lesson.

A soft hand touches my left shoulder blade and electricity zaps through me. I gasp and look to my left, where she's looking at me with soft, caring eyes.

"I-I can't believe you're real..." I whisper almost inaudibly, but I know she heard me.

"I'm Santana." She ignores my awed expression.

"B-Brittany. I'm Brittany." I stammer.

_Santana,_ I think._ Santana is real. _

"Don't let them laugh at you." Santana sends me a warm smile.

My heart skips a beat and I return it eagerly.

* * *

The bell rings loudly, signaling the end of class. My heart clenches happily and I file out of the classroom with Santana close by.

"What do you have next?" Santana asks.

"Umm Spanish." I reply. I'm terrible at Spanish.

"With Mr Schuester?"

I nod.

"Cool, lead the way." She grins.

I smile widely and lead her to C105, the Spanish room.

"I'm awful at Spanish." I frown as we both sit in the middle row table.

"I'm fluent, so I'll help you." Santana states proudly.

"Thank you," I smile at her. "I-I'm sorry, I'm sort of st-"

"No." She cuts off firmly. "You aren't stupid. Don't say that. Okay?"

I nod slowly and look down at my hands in my lap. "Okay..."

"Brittany," her voice is firm as she grabs one of my hands softly in her own. Another electric current courses through my body at the touch. I look up and meet her mocha brown eyes. "_You are not stupid_. Got that? Never call yourself stupid, and don't let others call you stupid. Ever."

My heart clenches strangely. Suddenly I'm very aware of her warm hands grasping my own tightly. She's real. She is talking to me, looking into me – into my very being – and she's real.

For a second, I thought she was leaning towards me. My mind must be playing tricks on me.

No, she is _definitely_ moving in closer. My heart pounds against my chest.

Suddenly an obnoxious voice interrupts us.

"Hey, new girl." Noah Puckerman. He's looking at Santana with hungry eyes. "I'm Noah Puckerman, you can call me Puck. So you're pretty hot, and I'm extremely hot, so we should go out to Breadstix then kick back at my place." He winks and I internally gag.

"Sorry, Fuckerman," Santana rolls her eyes. "Not interested."

"Playing hard to get, huh?" Puck grins.

"No, I just like vagina." Santana replies and my heart skips a beat.

"Hot." Puck chuckles.

"And even if I weren't gay, you'd be the _last_ guy I'd wanna fuck. I'll bet your dick is just _crawling_ with disease."

The class, who had been filing in quickly, is suddenly dead silent.

Puck looks like he's about to say something, but Mr Schue walks in with a loud, "Hola class!"

Puck huffs, annoyed, and plops down next to Finn Hudson.

"Ah, it appears we have a new student. Introduce yourself in Spanish, please." Mr Schue looks at Santana expectantly.

"Hola mi nombre es Santana Lopez si te equivocas conmigo voy a terminar contigo." (Hi my name is Santana Lopez if you mess with me I will end you.) Santana states as the class and Mr Schue look at her with wide eyes. "I'm fluent in Spanish. If you don't speak Spanish at mi abuela's house, you aren't eating."

Mr Schue nods and turns to the board. "Alright, today's lesson is..."

* * *

Tuning Mr Schue out during the entire lesson isn't the smartest idea, I realize as I stare at the textbook problems we were assigned.

I'm biting my lip so hard I taste blood, and the warm liquid drips slowly over my tongue.

A familiar pain clenches at my gut. It usually happens when I'm upset or stressed. Right now, it _hurts_.

I wince and clench my eyes shut and start counting to ten.

_1... 2... 3... 4..._

"Britt?" Santana's voice is soft next to my ear and I jump slightly, but keep my eyes shut. "Britt, are you okay?"

I nod weakly and open my eyes again. I look down at the questions.

"Want help?" She offers. I shake my head, biting impossibly harder on my lip. "Britt, you're gonna rip off your lip if you keep doing that. Let me help you."

"Okay," I sigh.

"Okay, so number one asks, _'Cuándo nació?'_ which translates to...?" She looks at me, expecting me to finish.

"Um... Something about born?" I answer.

"Yep. 'When were you born?'. So you start the answer with _'Nací'_. So when were you born?"

"April 1st, 1993." I answer.

"And what is April in Spanish?"

"Abril?" I finally look up at her. Her brown eyes remind me of melted chocolate, so rich and beautiful and just... _breathtaking_.

"Yup..." She nods. "So right here it gives you a sort of 'fill in the blank' type of thing, so just fill in the blanks." She pointed to a small section in the page we're on that says 'now you try' and the phrases we need to know.

"Nací 1 de abril 1993." I answer nervously.

"Yup. See, I told you you'd be fine. You're a genius, Brittany." She grins at me.

I feel a lump rise in my throat and my eyes tingle as tears fill them. "Nobody's ever called me that before..." I whisper.

Her eyes glimmer softly, showing nothing but care. "Well they're just too blind to see it."

I feel a sudden strong urge to kiss her, but the bell rings loudly.

"Alright! The rest of the questions are homework!" Mr Schue states as the class files out. "Adiós!"

* * *

Santana has almost all the same classes as me, so as the day passes, we stay side-by-side. I'm still in a daze. She's real. Part of me always knew that but another part can't believe it.

She's real.

Soon enough lunch comes and I lead her towards my usual table. However, I'm stopped almost as soon as I walk into the cafeteria.

A familiar jock appears in front of me. Karofsky. My lead tormentor.

"Hey, _moron_," he spits viciously. His jock friends laugh harshly. "Puck wants you to stay away from his girl." He motions his head towards Santana. "Says he don't want you spreadin' your _disease_ to her."

I keep quiet and cast my eyes downward.

"Move it, Tubbers," another voice joins him and this one is feminine.

Kitty Wilde, head cheerleader, suddenly appears beside Karofsky. She sort of holds a grudge towards me, though I'm not entirely sure why.

Karofsky moves aside, smirking. He knows what's coming for me. Kitty delivers the death blow. The killing strike. The one that finishes the job. She's the leader of the pack. She is top dog. She is the Queen Bee.

And she's zeroed in on her next victim: me.

"I heard you think you're tough shit since the newbie is hanging out with you?" She begins. I don't look up from the ground, because I know that the worst has yet to come. "Well, here's the deal, Blondie. Now listen close because I know you don't have a lot of braincells so I'll try to simplify – that means to make it simple! – for you. You do as we say, and that means _stay away from the new girl_, or your life is over." She hisses. "Was that simple enough for you? Or are you so dumb that-"

"Shut up!" A voice beside me snarls.

The cafeteria falls silent. Nobody talks to Kitty Wilde like that. _Nobody_.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to her like that." Santana growls. I look up and see her giving Kitty the most terrifying glare ever, and I'm positive that if looks could kill, Kitty would be dead. "You don't talk down on her, you don't call her stupid, and you _sure as hell_ don't control her. I was born and raised in the eastern part of LA, and I know how to destroy stuck up bitches like you. You see, Barbie, when you mess with Britts, you mess with me. And when you mess with me, _you die_." Santana's voice is a low, menacing growl that seems to make everyone in the room cower in fear.

Kitty's eyes flash with pure hatred before turning blank. "Your words mean nothing to me, _Beaner_, so just shut your pretty little mouth before you say something you'll regret."

"Brave words for somebody who probably sleeps with loads of guys to make herself feel so confident."

The air is sucked out of the room. Oh no.

Kitty's eyes are now burning with such hatred that it feels like the room is going to set on fire at any moment. "Listen here, Taco-"

"Finish that sentence and it'll be the _last thing_ _you say_." Santana spits.

Suddenly someone steps between the two with her tan arms outstretched to keep them apart.

"Okay! Now that the welcoming committee has done their job, it's time to eat. Yay food!" Rachel laughs nervously.

I have never been so relieved to see someone in my entire life.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and I relax.

The cafeteria goes back to talking and Kitty and her minions walk away.

"Wow, Britt, I heard the new girl took a liking to you, but I never thought she'd stick up to _Kitty Wilde_ for you." Rachel chuckles.

I roll my eyes and grin. "Hello to you too, Rachel. This is Santana, Santana this is Rachel."

"You didn't have to break us up." Santana states simply.

"Believe me, I did. Poor Britt looked like she was about to scream and run out of the room. She hates when people fight – especially if it began with her." Rachel shrugs as we walk up to get our food.

"Oh," Santana looks at me with regretful eyes. "I'm so sor-"

"Thank you." I cut her off with a wide smile. "Nobody's ever stood up for me before – especially not to Kitty Wilde."

She returns my smile. "You're welcome."

Rachel makes a gagging noise. "Wow, I'm sorry, I can't handle so much rainbow being shoved down my throat."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever you saaay..." I fake cough. "Gay!"

She elbowed me sharply.

"So, Santana, where are you from?" The short brunette looks at Santana.

We carry our now full trays towards our lunch table.

"Los Angeles." Santana answers. "And I gotta be honest, it's a hell of a lot nicer there than it is here – and I lived on the _east_ side."

"What's wrong with east side?" I ask.

"It's the ghetto." Santana answers and sends me an adoring look that makes my heart clench.

_She's real_. My body reminds me.

We sit down and everyone immediately looks at us – or, more specifically, me and Santana.

"So... Britt... who's your new, er, friend?" Kurt asks cautiously.

"Santana." I answer with a wide grin as I open my water bottle.

"That whole fiasco over there was pretty _Wilde_ wasn't it?" Sam cackles.

Mercedes playfully punches his arm and, as if she was scolding a dog, firmly says "no. Bad Sam."

The two burst out into a fit of laughter and I roll my eyes.

"I heard they've been seen in the hallways having _'romantic moments'_" Artie states simply, his eyes glued to his phone.

"Define 'romantic'," Santana quirks an eyebrow.

"Giggling, smiling, nicknaming, etc." Artie explains.

My eyes, on their own accord, move down to Santana's chest, which is visible through her black v-neck. Hmm...

"Well, since Britt is too busy _drooling_ over you," Rachel's voice chimes, "I guess _I'll _do the introducing." I blush and instantly avert my eyes to the table. "The Asian Team are Mike and Tina. Captain Nerd in the wheelchair is Artie. Trouty Mouth and Diva Queen are Sam and Mercedes. Rich Bitch is Sugar. Bow Tie and Fashionista over there are Blaine and Kurt."

Blaine and Kurt were snuggling and murmuring softly to each other.

I roll my eyes and mutter "gaaayy".

"Coming from the girl who was just looking at Santana's boobs like they were pieces of meat!" Kurt retorts, giving Blaine a chaste kiss on the lips.

I blush deeply and give him an '_oh my god did you really just say that_' look. He just grinned and shrugged playfully.

"So, Britt," Santana's voice on my other side catches my attention and I look over at her. "I have to talk to you about something, but it kinda has to be... er... alone." She murmurs the last few parts quietly, like they're a secret. "Um, you wanna hang out after school?"

"Yes!" I say almost too quickly. "Er, I mean... sure. I'd love to."

"You're adorable," she blurts, then blushes. My heart speeds up. "So, um, where c-can we uh...?"

"I have Glee Club today, you should come to," I suggest. "I mean, if you want to."

"Yeah, I'd love to." She grins.

"After that we can go to my place."

"Sounds like a date – er, plan, I mean. Not date. Um. Plan. Yeah." She sputters and blushes deeply.

This girl – Santana – the girl of my dreams – is real. Just... I can't believe it. This can't be happening. This has to be another dream.

But, honestly, I never want to wake up.

* * *

**THANKS FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS N SHIZ SO YEAH YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!  
**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Happy New Year, dearies!**

**xoxo!**


End file.
